Comfort
by Fact Vs Fiction
Summary: Seretei's under seige and Shunsui and his Nanao-chan are out to prove that a little bit of comfort serves as the best protection. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Comfort**

**Author: FactVsFiction**

**Pairing: Shunsui/Nanao**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

**A/N: Yep. Another multi-chapter fic but i'm proud to say I actually have it complete and ready to post! So I guess this is actually my first complete multichapter. Anyway it's AU because I know this isn't how the battle goes down and probably a little OOC. It's a short fic. Three chapters and an epilogue so watch out for the rest.**

Shunsui glanced over his sleeping squad in the moonlight. Despite the situation a small smile played at his lips. Seretei was devastated since the last attack launched by Aizen and his minions 3 days previously and with the constant threat of a repeat attack and soul society essentially under siege little had been done in the way of repairs.

His squad were performing a lot better than others.

Actually they were holding strongest of all the squads in seretei. Shunsui figured he had his beautiful second in command to thank for that. After all he certainly wasn't up to perform the daily drills at six am every morning but it was obvious they had occurred. Shunsui had learnt a lot about his squad since they'd found themselves in the current situation. Their respect for Nanao ran deep and it was obvious that her devotion to them was just as strong. He'd discovered that the eighth division was the most kidou adept squad in the thirteen. A direct result of Nanao's presence. Heck even their sword work showed traces of her teaching. Nanao rarely allowed him to witness her train with her Zampaktou and he found himself surprisingly jealous at the idea that the squad saw it on a regular basis.

Their unprecedented skill with kidou was turning out to be a blessing. It was keeping the squad alive and for that Shunsui was eternally grateful.

Right now he revelled in the calm that seemed to blanket his men. After the last attack the order had been given to keep whole squads in one area. There was safety in numbers and most squads had already lost more than half their recruits. The eighth division had lost only 13 and it made for a very large group. As a result Nanao had suggested that the best place to assemble was the squad eight mess hall. Shunsui had been tempted to point out that the mess hall was drafty and that the floors were hard but he couldn't fault her logic. It really was the only place large enough to comfortably hold the whole squad and not one complaint had risen from the members. Right now it was two am and the squad was sleeping.

Many squads claimed a family-like relationship but Shunsui was pretty sure none of them could hold a candle to the eighth. Though only thirteen people had died those thirteen deaths had shaken the group to the core. They had lost their siblings and it only made them more determined to survive and more protective of each other. When the heating had finally gone, seretei's resources exhausted, there had been no question to the plan of action. The neatly arranged sleeping bags had been pulled together into groups and the recruits snuggled up together to beat the harsh cold. Shunsui had been slightly surprised that Nanao allowed such unprofessional behaviour at first but then Nanao had been surprising him since the whole situation started.

Even as Shunsui watched Nanao glided between the groups keeping her ears open for the first sign of nightmare. Upon hearing it she would sink down beside whichever recruit it was and wake them before soothing all traces of fear away. More than once the woken recruit sobbed themselves back to sleep in her arms but she was a calming presence and afterwards they slept soundly.

Shunsui chuckled to himself. When he'd first witnessed Nanao's pacing he had been certain she was ensuring that there was no funny business going on…

The next time she passed close by he beckoned her over. Nanao cast an eye over the group, and verifying that they were all settled, she sat up on the counter beside him. They were silent of quite a while.

"You know Nanao-chan. All the other divisions are at each other's throats with this close contact."

"I'm aware." Said Nanao. The Captains and their seconds were the only ones allowed to go anywhere alone now. But never at the same time.

"They're very close. I never knew."

Nanao didn't reply to that.

"Your kidou is keeping them alive Nanao-chan. They're very very grateful."

"They don't need to thank me."

"You care a lot about them."

"They're my family Sir." She replied simply.

"You wake them from their nightmares." Shunsui threw out the observation.

"Sleep is a time for peace. They do not need the horrors of reality haunting them." Said Nanao meeting his eyes.

"You know I originally thought you were just making sure there was no funny business going on Nanao-chan." Said Shunsui with a grin.

To his surprise he didn't receive the smack of the fan he was expecting. Instead she fingered the fan she had removed from her uniform instinctively. What came out of her mouth was even more surprising.

"We need to keep a close eye on Kimmagi-san."

Shunsui's eyes immediately searched out his ninth seat finding her sleeping soundly in the arms of his seventh seat.

"Why Nanao-chan?"

"She's five months pregnant with twins Sir." She said simply.

Shunsui got the distinct impression that Nanao enjoyed the look of shock on his face. Babies were extremely rare in soul society. Shunsui had honestly thought she'd just put on weight…

"That is why she's been on desk duty for the past three months sir." Yep she was definitely enjoying it.

"I thought she was there on disciplinary action."

Nanao shook her head.

"She's extremely stubborn. So far I've managed to keep her out of the fight with seventh seat Hioto's help."

"I'll keep an eye on her." Said Shunsui. Nanao nodded.

Silence fell again.

"Nanao-chan…. Are there a lot of relationships within the squad?"

"A few Sir. It isn't something I'm particularly strict on."

"Why not?"

'_Because the whole squad knows I'm head over heels for my Captain. I can't exactly preach can I?_'

"I don't believe it affects them in a negative way. They are warriors but not robots. Suppression leads to sloppy sword work."

Shunsui almost laughed. That was definitely not a view he expected his straight laced lieutenant to possess. He actually happened to agree with her.

"Totou-san and Siyoku-san were together a little more than a week when he was killed though it has been there quite a while. She's having a difficult time."

Shunsui looked to the 19th seat. She was one of the youngest squad members and his heart broke a little for her. He had seen the potential in the pair three years ago. Now she was surrounded by most of the female members of the division as she slept. A guard of comfort.

"She didn't deserve that." Said Shunsui sadly.

"No. She didn't." Nanao agreed simply.

"Are Hunhai-san and Dagai-san together?" Asked Shunsui glancing to the men in question.

Nanao looked slightly surprised at the observation.

"Yare Nanao-chan. Love is love regardless. Who am I to pass judgement?"

"They're together since before I even became fuku-taichou sir."

"Good. They deserve to be happy."

The pair fell silent again.

"What about you Nanao-chan."

"Single. Sir. I believe the recruits would see it as somewhat like dating their mother." She said simply.

Shunsui laughed out loud at that. Nanao shhh-ed him glaring then looking pointedly at the squad, a number of which stirred.

"Sorry Nanao-chan." He whispered.

Nanao just shook her head and rolled her eyes. He really was hopeless sometimes.

"So what does that make me then Nanao-chan?" This time she didn't hesitate in hitting him. "Yare Nanao-chan. So cruel."

"Ukitake-taichou has likened you to the disobedient son."

Shunsui pouted at the comment making note to pout at his best friend when he saw him.

"What do you think Nanao-chan?"

"The adopted disobedient son. I lay no claim to you." Said Nanao, a slight smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

Shunsui laughed quietly and Nanao fell pensive.

"They see you as their father. Even if you are somewhat…absent. They respect you greatly Taichou."

"I don't see why." Said Shunsui sadly.

"They respect your power and that although you aren't always there you've never let them down. You're there when they need you most. In times like this when I just can't lighten the atmosphere you're there with a sake party, or a game. Or just to wind me up enough to give them something to laugh at." Shunsui smiled warmly at his second who was blushing slightly. It was rare you could ever get her to open up like this…

"Thank you Nanao-chan."

She nodded. A muffled cry disturbed the peace and she was almost off the counter top when the third seat sat up beside the haunted cadet and motioned that he would deal with it.

Nanao sank back onto the work top. With a frown Shunsui realised that she was shivering slightly. She'd definitely been wearing her woollen haori when they'd first moved into the mess room…

"Yare Nanao you're freezing. Where's your haori?" Shunsui knew that Nanao made certain that all recruits wore it in the winter months. It was practically uniform in the eighth division.

"Kimmagi-san requires the extra layer with her condition Sir. I'm fine. She said simply."

"Would you like to go to your quarters and fetch another? I can keep watch here…"

"The Taichou, Fukutaichou and third seat quarters crumbled yesterday after they were hit with a stray kidou three days ago sir. I'm fine."

"Nanao-chan the recruits are cold even in those haori's."

"I'm fine Sir." She was slightly stricter this time. The effect was lost due to he shivers though.

"Yare Nanao you must be exhausted too. You haven't slept a night since we were moved in here."

"I'm fine."

"You're lying Nanao-chan." She glared at the wall in response.

Shunsui took advantage of her lack of attention and promptly pulled her to him so her back rested against his chest.

"Sir-!" She protested. It was almost a shriek and Shunsui chuckled slightly.

"Yare Nanao-chan you're cold, just lie down and go to sleep." He soothed.

"No."

"That was an order, not a request Nanao-fukutaichou."

She huffed but didn't try to remove herself from his grip again. He lay them both down. Nanao-chan would never disobey a direct order. That didn't mean that she wouldn't be angry with him in the morning though. He figured she needed sleep more than he needed to be in her good graces though and he really was quite enjoying holding her…

"Goodnight Nanao-chan."

She didn't privilege him with a response.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Nanao woke up quite warm and entirely too comfortable considering she slept on a counter top. The winter sunlight streaming in through the dirty windows told her it was just a little after sunrise, her normal time to wake. She didn't find herself very willing to rise though. There was a strong arm wrapped around her waist and her head rested it her captain's chest which rose and fell soothingly beneath her. Apart from that her bare feet were tucked between Shunsui's legs. Warm for the first time since she'd kicked her broken sandals off during the last fight. She had to though. She had to see what she could scrounge up for breakfast.

With a tiny sigh she carefully manoeuvred herself from her captain's arms wrapping them securely around himself so as not to wake him, and rolled off the counter onto her feet.

She whispered a curse and danced from one foot to another on the ice cold floor thanking whoever was listening that everyone was still sleeping.

There was a soft giggle. Well almost everyone. Thought Nanao with a cringe. She turned to see Kimmagi grinning at her, a hand placed protectively on her belly.

"Not a word Kimmagi-san."

"Not a word Fuku-taichou." Kimmagi agreed, still smiling hugely.

Nanao cursed again. The twins had been waking the girl early, kicking. Nanao had forgotten completely

Kimmagi giggled again. "Lets go see what we can find for breakfast, ne fukutaichou?"

Nanao nodded her agreement and they both crept passed their sleeping captain and into the kitchen behind him.

The kitchen was another good reason for choosing the mess hall. Sure the other squads were a lot more comfortable but their access to a kitchen meant that the eighth didn't have to survive on dry or pre-cooked foodstuffs and as a result their rations weren't as restricted as the other squads were.

Both women set to preparing the breakfast chatting very very quietly.

"You looked comfortable this morning." Teased Kimmagi.

Nanao shot the other woman a glare. "He had me under direct order not to move."

"Sounds like Taichou to me. Doesn't mean you didn't enjoy it though." Said Kimmagi grinning.

Nanao couldn't reply but instead went a beautiful shade of crimson high on her cheekbones. It was quite a contrast with her milky white complexion.

"Relax Ise-fukutaichou I don't think theres a woman on this squad who wouldn't enjoy it." Said Kimmagi amused.

Nanao opened and closed her mouth but went back to work silently, still blushing slightly.

"Oh… we're all out of chicken. I was thinking we could do that for lunch…" Said Kimmagi with an upset frown.

"I'll go and raid someone else's fridge see what I can find." Said Nanao.

"Be careful Fukutaichou…"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Nanao shivered as she looked around. Seretei was like a ghost town with all squads on lockdown. It was common knowledge that Arranacar, hollows and even menos and Ajuchas roamed the streets. Nanao kept her eyes and ears open as she hurried through the streets. They were under strict orders not to perform any kind of kidou or draw a Zampaktou outside the safe areas unless attacked. Yamamoto-Soutaichou had decided that the troops draw back until the next full on assault from Aizen and the esapada. They couldn't afford to have anyone else die outside of a final battle.

Nanao made the decision to go as far as the thirteenth division. Unlike the other divisions which were reasonably clustered together it was isolated. Nanao had an uneasy feeling about the place and decided she could check up as well as get lunch.

Nanao was extremely glad of her decision when she arrived. She knew that the 13th squad had holed up in the first level dormitories which were currently surrounded by Menos. The thirteeth squad were trapped. Nanao slinked as close as possible to the creatures before taking a steadying breath. She launched seven successive kidou attacks at the gathered Menos disposing of six of the creatures on contact. The seventh dodged and was hit it the arm. She was quick to attack again and again it dodged. Nanao growled slightly before capturing it in a binding spell and decapitating it with a slicing kidou. She ran to the door.

"I-Ise fukutaichou." Kioyne gasped.

Nanao knew something was wrong immediately. "What's happened?"

"Taichou. T-taichou's real sick a-and the menos a-and we're third seats w-we couldn't get help."

"Okay." Nanao quieted the blabbering seat. "Where's your taichou?"

Kioyne pointed to a huddled group.

Nanao dropped to her knees beside her white haired friend casting numerous diagnostic kidou over him. "Damnit." She murmured. She called ahells butterfly.

"I-Ise aren't h-hells butterflies banned?"

"He needs Unohana-taichou your taichou is very very ill. I'm sending for another fukutaichou to stay with you while I take him to fourth."

"O-Okay." The two third seats looked on the verge of tears.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Nanao-chan is it bad?"

"Rangiku-san." Said Nanao relieved as the busty woman entered.

"Oh my god." Said Rangiku seeing Ukitake.

"I need you to stay with the squad while I take him to fourth after which we'll transfer the squad to the eighth safe zone."

"Nanao-chan you're already caring for the most intact squad…"

"A few more won't hurt, we're the only group with a safe area big enough and besides… they're comfortable around taichou…" Said Nanao quietly.

"You're right. They're scared half to death right now…" Said Rangiku quietly.

Nanao picked up the ill captain, draping him over her shoulder.

"Be very careful Nanao-chan." Rangiku said softly.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Nanao-chan" Rangiku breathed in relief as her friend returned.

"Rangiku-san. I delivered Captain Ukitake. Captain Unohana is stabilising him now. He should be okay but he's out of this battle."

The thirteenth squad seemed to sigh simultaneously in relief.

"The first division lieutenant intercepted me for kidou and shunpo use. He has passed on the news to Yamamoto Soutaichou. If you have the time Rangiku-san I'd appreciate your help in the transfer."

"Of course." Said Rangiku sincerely.

"Okay. Everyone." Nanao addressed what was left of the thirteenth squad. "We're going to transfer you to the eighth division safe area. I need you to collect what you need. Bring your winter haori's as we're in the mess hall. You can leave your sleeping bags here you won't need them. Also… bring anything that will keep you entertained. Somebody needs to grab as much from the food store as possible perishable and cook able included."

"Yes Ise-san" Everyone chorused before jumping into action.

"They don't need sleeping bags?" Asked Rangiku.

"Our squad is huddling to conserve heat. There's bags left over."

"Oh. You know that's not a bad idea. I'll tell taichou. We had to transfer two more for treatment for pneumonia this morning." Said Rangiku quietly to her friend.

"How's your figure?"

"We've lost another 5 from injury in the battle three days ago. That's about 54 percent of us remaining. You're holding out well aren't you?"

"We've lost thirteen." Said Nanao quietly. "Fifty four percent is very good. There only looks to be about a third of the squad here."

"Poor things." Said Rangiku. "Thirteen. Your kidou lessons are really standing my you Nanao-chan."

"I guess." Said Nanao quietly.

"I-Ise Fukutaichou. We're ready."

"Alright so here's how it's happening. We're going to travel using flash step."

"B-but."

"It's the only way to move such a big group safely." Rangiku cut in. "Squad eight have only lost thirteen people. Nanao-chan knows what she's doing so I suggest you listen up."

The group looked amazed.

"Now is there anybody here who can't flash step comfortably?"

A number of hands rose guiltily.

"Okay I need you all to find a partner who can." The group shuffled around a bit.

"Now. Watch out for each other. Rangiku-san will head the group. I'll bring up the rear. If she goes off course. Follow her. Understood?"

"Yes Ise-san." Everyone chorused.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Rangiku-san?" Said Shunsui rising quickly. "Is that Juu's squad? Where's Nanao-chan?"

"I don't know." Rangiku gasped. "I think she stopped to help someone."

Nanao chose that moment to come flying in the door. A terrified boy in her arms. He was very young but Shunsui distinctly remembered seeing him around the thirteenth division. Nanao placed him gently on his feet. The young boy clutched her hand tightly.

"Nanao-chan! We were so worried." Said Shunsui.

"In a minute taichou. Rangiku-san thank you for all your help."

"No problem Nanao-chan. If you need anything come find me, okay." She left the little group.

The thirteenth squad looked extremely nervous when Nanao turned to them. She offered them a comforting smile. "Grab some breakfast and pull up space. Right?" She directed to her squad.

"Right fukutaichou!" A few were on their feet immediately helping the thirteenth squad get breakfast and taking the food from their arms for them while more settled them into the ring that the group sat in on the floor. When she was sure they were settled and chatting rather shyly she entered the kitchen with Shunsui hot on her heels.

"Nanao-chan." He gasped "Don't do that! You scared me half to death. What's happened?" He asked. Worry for his best friend creeping into his voice.

"I went out to try to find some supplies for lunch. Kimmagi-san probably told you?"

Shunsui nodded.

"Well I decided to go to the thirteenth. They're isolated so I thought I had better check in on them. When I arrived their safe area was surrounded by seven menos. Naturally I broke protocol and disposed of them. When I got inside the third seats informed me that Ukitake-taichou was ill. I ran diagnostics on him. He'd had a serious attack and needed to be transferred to captain Unohana immediately. I sent a butterfly to Rangiku in the tenth that I'm pretty sure was intercepted before it arrived. She watched over the squad while I flash stepped Ukitake to the fourth division. Unohana said I got him there just in time and that he'd be okay but that it was serious. I was intercepted for kidou and Shunpo use by the first division. Upon returning to the 13th safe zone Rangiku and I transferred the squad here. There appears to be about a third of their original number left sir." Nanao reported.

Shunsui caught her off guard by scooping her into a tight hug. "You are amazing Ise Nanao." he murmured softly by her ear before releasing her.

Nanao tried to get her bearings back. Once she did she scowled but Shunsui could see the playfulness. "Nice try. I'm still angry about last night taichou."

He pouted and Nanao flounced out the door.

The squad were chatting happily when she entered, taking her place in the circle. The eighth division were working hard on integrating the thirteenth to the group and seemed to be succeeding already. Shunsui took his spot beside her and they watched the interaction for a while.

"So. Has anyone got a game for today?" Asked Shunsui eventually.

"A game Captain Kyoraku?" Asked a thirteenth division recruit.

"Well I don't know about you lot in Juu's gang but sitting still all day tends to drive this bunch here mad." He gestured to the ring. "Any ideas?"

A few suggestions made their rounds.

"I have an idea." Said Nanao, gaining attention immediately. She may be tight laced but it had been proven that Nanao came up with the best ideas.

"Shoot Fukutaichou." Said the group.

She rubbed her hands together murmuring a release under her breath. A bubble of energy appeared.

"Technically this isn't a kidou at all. A friend and I made it up back in the academy. You throw it around from one to another. It'll blow up at random intervals. It can do any number of things upon blowing up. She tossed it to her captain and it blew up immediately after he touched it, covering him in feathers.

"Of course I can control when it blows up too." The group sniggered. "Your example." Said Nanao, amused. Causing more giggles.

"You always have the best ideas fukutaichou!" Said the seventh seat. "Everybody up for that?" He called. There were various positive replies.

"Taichou can organise. I'll suck the fun out." She said simply.

"Okay. Lets start by getting all these sleeping bags out of the way since we have no idea how messy this is going to get." Said Shunsui looking to Nanao who just smiled serenely. "And Nanao-chan isn't going to tell us." Said Shunsui with a silly grin.

They took a few minutes to clear the area and then returned, forming a huge standing circle.

"Uh-oh… It's going to be pretty hard to throw it that distance…"

"They're light." Said Nanao tossing one across the circle. She formed nine more, throwing them in different directions and catching everyone off guard. "One's no fun." Said Nanao simply.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Laughter filled the squad eight mess hall lightening the mood enormously. Nanao was sitting on the counter, supplying the group with new balls of the energy as they burst. Kimmagi sat beside her after deciding she needed a rest.

"They're really happy. This was a great idea fukutaichou. It's taking everyone's minds off the war. Look. Even Ukitake taichou's group are completely relaxed."

Nanao nodded, watching the group as yet another ball blew up on Shunsui.

"You're doing that on purpose aren't you?" Said Kimmagi amused.

"Maybe." Said Nanao throwing another ball in.

"Is he still in the bad books or are you just playing?"

"I'm still not happy with what he did last night but I guess I'm just playing."

"He was really worried about you earlier."

"I know." Said Nanao simply.

They watched the game in silence.

"Ise-fukutaichou. Why'd you move the sleeping bags into the kitchen?"

"Because someone's going to duck at some point."

"What happens if you duck?"

"It hit's a wall or the floor."

"And what happens if it does that?"

"You'll see."

Sure enough five minutes later a recruit flattened himself to the floor to avoid the on coming ball. It hit the wall with a splat and a burst of bright blue. The whole group turned excited eyes on Nanao. Shunsui was almost bouncing with excitement. Nanao rolled her eyes.

"Go on, but if Yamamoto-sama says this has to be cleaned up later I am not helping."

She threw them another 25 balls.

"Lets decorate!" Yelled the 10th seat.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Review!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

About three in the morning Nanao could be found sitting on the counter, her legs pulled into her chest. She rested her cheek on her knees looking thoughtfully at the room.

Shunsui woke in his sleeping bag, immediately looking for his Nanao-chan. She must have moved him because he knew that the position he'd fallen asleep in was not this comfortable. His eyes settled on her. She was awake, he had expected as much.

Nanao started as a warm sleeping bag was wrapped around her shoulders. She spotted her taichou behind her. He smiled before hopping up on the counter. He had pulled a new sleeping bag from the unused pile and settled that around himself.

Nanao snuggled into the warmth of the bag around her breathing deeply. It smelled deliciously like Shunsui. She found it slightly amusing that he could still smell of sake even though the last of seretei's supply had been used up in a party he'd thrown two weeks previously in order to get everyone's minds off the situation. It had been seretei wide by the end of the night… Nanao smiled at the memory. She'd tried to be disapproving at the beginning but seeing everyone smiling had convinced her it was worth it in the end….

"You know Nanao-chan I think everybody smiled today."

Nanao nodded slightly against her knees.

"You did an amazing thing Nanao-chan. I don't just mean with the thirteenth either. Everyone was involved, everybody was happy."

She had done fabulously. The fun had lasted until dinner time. It was only later that Shunsui learned that supplies were shorter than he had thought and that Nanao was attempting to keep their minds from their stomachs. She'd succeeded, feeding only Kimmagi in the kitchen due to her condition.

She'd been thoughtful too. The cream splodges that they had placed on the walls while "Decorating" glowed softly in the darkness like nightlights. They took the shadows from the room with their comforting light. Upon further inspection Shunsui had realised that the orange patches gave off a slight warmth and that the red patches smelled of the division. Each patch gave off just the tiniest hint of the reiatsu of the person who'd thrown the ball and it made for a warmer atmosphere.

Shunsui loved the look of the mess hall right at that point in time. It was, in most normal peoples opinions a mess. Shunsui loved mess… He was pretty sure he was never going to change the room, orders from Yama-Ji or not.

"I think this is my new favourite room in the division Nanao-chan."

"I think it's a mess." Nanao deadpanned.

Shunsui chuckled. "You made up those balls on the spot didn't you?"

"Yes sir."

"And the results of the explosions."

Nanao nodded again. "Yes Taichou."

"They didn't burst with colour originally either did they?"

"No they didn't."

"I know it may go against your love of order Nanao-chan but they love it. It's something the eighth and thirteenth squad did together."

"That was the idea behind it."

"And the reiatsu of everybody up on the walls."

"You noticed that then."

"It's a beautiful idea Nanao chan. The night lights are very clever."

"It isn't nice in here at night."

"It's not." Shunsui agreed. "And the warmth of the orange ones…"

Nanao stayed quiet.

"And the red ones."

"I didn't think you'd be able to smell that one."

"It smells of you Nanao-chan."

"It smells of you taichou." She corrected. "The whole division smells of you. That's what I was aiming for."

"How did you manage that one?"

"I took the scent off my clothes. They smelled of you since the previous night."

"If you took it off your clothes then I'm right in saying it smells of you too Nanao-chan."

"You're right." Nanao murmured.

"You favoured shades of green and blue towards the end."

"I was getting tired… My reiatsu is mint green…I apologise"

"I know that but why are you apologising Nanao-chan?"

She offered him a tiny tired smile.

"I didn't know you could do such frivolous things with kidou."

"You can't unless you're a master… I made all those spells up on the spot."

"And that makes this room all the more special Nanao-chan. Thank you." He said sincerely.

"You're welcome taichou." She replied quietly.

"You know Nanao-chan I'm not changing it back."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

Shunsui chuckled. "So Nanao-chan. Have you any bright ideas for tomorrow?"

"I have an idea… It's not quite as…active as today's but I think they'll enjoy it once they have it done. It'll keep them busy if you want to go and see Ukitake-taichou in the fourth. He's probably worried about his squad… And I know you're worried about him…"

"Thank you Nanao-chan." She just nodded.

"I think it's time we got some sleep Nanao-chan. He opened his arms in a half hearted attempt. His smile almost split his face when she willingly settled herself in his arms. He wasn't even going to make her tonight. Still smiling he pulled both the open sleeping bags over them. "Goodnight Nanao-chan. Sweet dreams."

Nanao felt Shunsui place a soft kiss on the crown of her head. She fell asleep, a slight smile twitching her lips.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Taichou."

Shunsui opened an eye lazily. "Kimmagi-san." he said sleepily.

"Taichou I was wondering if maybe you'd help with breakfast… I don't want to wake fukutaichou it's so rare she ever sleeps in but I can't do it myself…"

Shunsui looked down at his chest in shock. Sure enough Nanao was still curled up. Fast asleep. "What time is it?"

"A little after nine Sir."

Shunsui's eyebrows shot to his hairline. Kimmagi giggled.

"I know. Strange isn't it?" Said Kimmagi quietly.

"Sure. I'll help." Shunsui carefully sat up, bringing Nanao with him. He gently settled her back on the counter, covering her with the makeshift blankets and slid to his feet.

Shunsui placed a finger on his lips offering the grinning squad a grin in return and a wink resulting in suppressed sniggers.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Nanao-chan. Nanao-chan."

Nanao slit her eyes open.

"Nanao-chan breakfast is ready if you want it. You can go back to sleep if you want instead."

"Breakfast…?" She mumbled. She gasped "Breakfast!" She shot up. "What time is it?"

The squad chuckled causing Nanao to blush violently at the attention.

"It's a little after ten Nanao-chan. Don't worry about it." Shunsui soothed. He offered her her plate which she took with a quiet thank you. Shunsui left her to herself to wake up a little, shooting the squads a pointed glance. They went back to their food.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Nanao had perked up a bit after breakfast.

"Nanao-chan. Do you need to go out to get anything for today's activity before I go out?"

"Yes I need to go to the office to collect a few things from the store room. You're going early Taichou."

"Well I don't want to miss the fun Nanao-chan!"

"I'll go now then taichou."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Nanao returned 15 minutes later laden down with huge sheets of paper and boxes of brushes.

"Yare Nanao-chan what are you up to?" Asked Shunsui playfully, taking the boxes from her arms.

"You'll see when you get back taichou."

"It'll be a flying visit then." He said happily. "I'll see you all in a bit." He called to the squad.

Nanao sighed taking her seat in the ring, the open space beside her for Shunsui.

"So what are we doing?"

"Okay so this is a little less active than yesterday. I'm going to give you all a sheet of paper and I want you to write your name on it. After that you pass it on to the next person who will write something they like about you. A comment. You don't sign your comments and the sheet gets passed around the ring until everybody has written on it. It doesn't matter how well you know each other. All that matters is that what you write is true. If you like their hair. Write it down."

"That's so sweet!" Said one of the women. The men looked sceptical.

"I know it may sound stupid now." Nanao directed to the men. "But you'll enjoy it. If you don't the men get to pick the activity for tomorrow. Deal?" The men nodded. Looking smug.

Giving out the sheets, brushes and ink took longer than expected. Then again there were almost two hundred people to cater for.

"Ise-Fukutaichou what about Kyoraku taichou… he's not here."

Nanao frowned. "An extra sheet will make it awkward.." She said thoughtfully.

"I know. Put you and Taichou on the same sheet. You can hang it in the office." A woman piped up.

"That's a great idea fukutaichou!"

"Okay." Said Nanao, scrapping the sheet with her name on it and instead writing Nanao and Shunsui across a clean sheet.

"Have you done this before fukutaichou?"

"We did it in my first year history class back in the academy."

Between chatter and getting organised Shunsui had only managed to miss three sheets when he arrived in the circle.

"Juu said to tell all his gang that he's okay and that he'll join us as soon as he's well enough to. He said in the meantime to have fun."

The thirteenth division smiled in thanks.

"So! What are we doing?" Nanao explained the basics while Shunsui's grin widened. "I've done this before." He said with a grin. "History back in the academy. I still have the sheet."

"Did you have the same teacher?"

"Well I had Yamamoto." Said Shunsui taking the sheet from the recruit next to him.

"So did I." Said Nanao.

"Woah! Yamamoto-sama taught?"

Both laughed. "Yeah the academy had only been founded when I was there so Yama-Ji taught a lot of my classes." Shunsui offered.

"When I got there he was busy with seretei and the Goeti 13. He only taught History and advanced sword work. Sword work wasn't my thing so I only had him for history. He stopped teaching altogether after my first year." She said. Talking while writing.

"How long ago was that?" Asked a recruit, amazed.

"Well I left the academy four hundred and seventy two years ago so four hundred and seventy nine years ago." The recruits gaped.

"What?" Asked Shunsui amused at the looks.

"T-that's a long time ago."

"You didn't think I was that old?" Said Nanao slightly amused. The group shook their heads in unison.

"When did you join the eighth division fukutaichou?"

"Four hundred and seventy two years ago."

"Seriously!"

"You've never left the eighth division.?"

"No."

"Never?"

"Never." Nanao agreed.

"But I thought everyone moved at least once fukutaichou. I'm 300 years on this squad. I can't even remember you."

Shunsui chuckled. "There's probably a few of you who knew Nanao-chan before she even hit maturity."

"Taichou." Said Nanao, embarrassed.

"You were on a squad before you hit maturity?!"

"She was seated before she hit maturity." Said Shunsui. Nanao smacked him with her fan.

Nanao scowled. "My body was around eight years old at the time."

"Wow! I didn't know that could even happen!"

"I may not have done advanced sword arts but I was top of my class in advanced kidou." Said Nanao coolly.

"You were top of your class anyway Nanao-chan." Shunsui reminded.

"Kami-sama I remember you! You blew the ninth seat up for calling you a baby!"

Nanao went crimson and Shunsui laughed joyfully.

"That's her."

"When did you become fukutaichou Ise-san?" Asked a thirteenth division member interested.

"One hundred and twenty seven years ago. I replaced my mentor Yadomaru-san."

"Why'd she leave?"

"Vizard." Said Shunsui and Nanao together.

"Oh."

"What seats did you have before you became fukutaichou?"

"Well I was 18th seat for over two hundred years." Said Nanao, nodding to their 18th seat. Times were pretty peaceful so you held your rank. Then our 13th seat died and everyone shifted up a rank. I was 17th for quite a while. When our seventh seat retired I fought for his position and won. A year later I was promoted to fukutaichou."

"Cool."

"Did you ever have a seat taichou?"

"Yeah. I did actually. When I graduated there were only two squads. Sword and kidou. Yama-Ji created a third squad for graduates. I was Juu's second in command.

Nanao looked surprised. She'd never been told this before.

"Three years later Yama-Ji decided we needed a separate squad for healing. Unohana-taichou was third seat at the time and when her squad formed so did mine. I remember him calling the meeting to tell us he eventually wanted to form 12 squads."

"Twelve?" Asked the squad thirteen third seats.

"Twelve." Shunsui confirmed. "Yama-Ji asked us each to pick our favourite number. Juu turned around and said his favourite number was thirteen and so the thirteenth squad was born."

The recruits laughed at Shunsui's over the top fanfare. He handed Nanao the sheet he'd just written on.

"It was quite amusing. For the longest time There were only squads one, two, four, eight and thirteen."

"How'd you end up on the eighth fukutaichou?"

"The same way as taichou really. I was offered whichever squad I wanted. I turned down the sixth squad.. They requested me. I very nearly went to the twelfth squad."

"Science. I could see that. Why didn't you go?" Asked Kimmagi.

"To be totally honest I thought Urahara-san was creepy."

Laughter irrupted around the circle.

"Aw give her a break Nanao-chan was only a baby." Shunsui defended her.

"Sorry fukutaichou. So how'd you choose eighth?"

"Eight is my favourite number."

"That's it? No logic at all?"

"Nope. If you look at my records it's actually the reason I wrote down."

"Wow. And here you are all those years later."

"Is it not weird taichou? Watching fukutaichou grow up only to work with her so closely?"

The whole room knew the real question being asked, even Nanao.

"You mean how can I find her attractive?" Asked Shunsui amused.

"Well it's not exactly a big secret Taichou…"

"Not really no…" Shunsui agreed thoughtfully. "It's not something you'll understand until you're older. Almost five hundred years is a very long time. I don't connect Nanao now with who she was when she first joined the squad at all. That being said I didn't really know her she was Lisa-san's pet at the time." He teased.

"Taichou!"

"No really. Nanao-chan is probably just getting to the point where she understands now."

Nanao nodded.

"When you know someone as long as we know each other there's a point where there's a line drawn and that person becomes two different people. Their child self and the person they are."

"So you kind of forget their past?"

"Not really no. I can still laugh at the fact that when Nanao-chan was a teenager she couldn't look at me without blushing."

"TAICHOU!" Nanao smacked him. Hard. While the squad roared with laughter. If she'd been embarrassed before now she was mortified.

"And she still reacts because it's still her." Said Shunsui laughing. She smacked him again. "But it's behind us now. Even if she does still blush beautifully."

"Don't make me start talking about the first time I was drunk or my first sex ed lesson taichou because they'll never let you have another recruit again. Infact they'd probably fire you. And don't get me started on you and Lisa-san because I have enough stories to-" Shunsui clapped a hand over her mouth.

"I get it Nanao-chan that was unnecessarily cruel I'm sorry." Nanao glared at him.

"That really was mean taichou." A seat said.

Shunsui released her and Nanao pointedly ignored him for the rest of the activity.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The atmosphere as the squads finally read their sheets was really quite emotional with tears from most of the women and more than a few of the men.

"I take it you men aren't picking the activity for tomorrow then?" Said Kimmagi, pleased.

The men shook their heads, still reading their sheets.

Across the circle from Nanao Kiyone sat absolutely motionless. "Kiyone-san are you okay?" Nanao asked, concerned.

In a flash the girl was on her feet and sprinted across the circle, throwing herself into her counterpart's arms. "You big idiot I love you too." She said through tears, kissing him soundly on the lips.

Cheers broke out throughout the circle for the two third seats and everyone clapped. Even Nanao managed to summon a smile though she felt like crying.

Nanao left the group as soon as it was plausible to, disappearing into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Kimmagi shot Shunsui a worried look and he nodded before rising.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Shunsui found Nanao in the kitchen. She was chopping vegetables with force before scooping them into the huge pot on the stove and repeating the process. Her eyes were dry but every few seconds her lip quivered violently, her mouth curving downwards in the effort to keep the tears in.

Shunsui felt a painful pang in his chest.

"Taichou can you please just get out a few minutes. Please?" She asked in a choked voice.

"Nanao-chan I'm so sorry."

"I-" She took a breath. "I know you are but can I please just have a minute." She took a shuddering breath.

"Sure Nanao-chan." He said softly.

"Thank you." She whispered tearfully.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Nanao was sitting on their counter with a sleeping bag wrapped tightly around her late that night. Dinner earlier had been a very uneasy affair and Shunsui had gone out afterwards. To see Juu and lament and maybe gain some advice. Nanao had taken to the kitchen and had washed the crockery and cutlery of every recruit. Kimmagi had joined her for a short while offering her an ear and some support but Nanao didn't want to talk. She confirmed that she knew Shunsui didn't mean to hurt her and then asked for some time alone.

Shunsui approached her cautiously.

"Nanao-chan."

She looked up. Shunsui looked haggard, his posture slumped and his eyes eternally sad. He _looked_ as sorry as he felt.

"Nanao-chan I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I was just playing. Honest Nanao-chan… Please don't be so sad. I don't deserve it but please forgive me. I'm not above begging for it Nanao-chan. Please."

She patted the counter silently.

"There's nothing to forgive you for. You didn't mean to hurt me but you need to understand what you're sorry for."

Shunsui sat up on the bench silently and looked at her. He was listening. Nanao took a steadying breath.

"Taichou you need to understand that I can't take embarrassment like that very well. It's who I am. When I was in the academy there was an instructor that took absolute pleasure in embarrassing me every chance she got. She taught me for my whole six years there and I haven't been able to take it since. I-I understand that you see me as too separate people. There are people _I _see like that and I'm happy that you do see me that way but Kyoraku taichou I'm not two people. Not in my mind. That awkward teenager was _me _taichou and it hurts to remember that." She finished in a whisper.

Shunsui scooped her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He whispered repeatedly into her hair, rocking her. Nanao buried her face in his shoulder a few tears escaping her hold and soaking into the pink haori on his shoulders. Shunsui rubbed her back and felt her gradually calm down until she was just resting her cheek on his shoulder, her breathing clamed.

"Yare Nanao-chan I think I've held you more over the passed week than I have since I met you." Shunsui teased gently. Nanao rapped him over the knuckles half heartedly but made no sign of moving.

"Comfortable." She mumbled.

Shunsui manoeuvred them until he was sitting against the wall at the left of the counter, his back supported.

"They'll treasure those sheets Nanao-chan."

"Some more than others."

Shunsui smiled at the top of her head. "Juu's gonna be mad."

"Why?" She felt the laughter deep in his chest.

"Because Nanao-chan, Juu's been working on getting them together for over two years now. He'll be sorry he missed it. Figures it would take you one little sheet of paper to do what the thirteenth couldn't for years."

Nanao gave a slight laugh.

"Do you still have your original from the academy?"

"I did. With my quarters destroyed I don't know if it survived. It was…quite important to me during my academy years. Even now I guess…"

"Why is it still important now Nanao-chan?"

"Yamamoto-sama isn't particularly fond of me taichou. I don't know if you've noticed. He doesn't dislike me but…"

"He does seem to hold you at arms length in comparison to a lot of the other lieutenants. Especially since you're one of the most senior members of the Goeti 13..."

Nanao nodded slightly against his shoulder. "I've worked for him almost five hundred years and that sheet is the first and last time he's ever complimented me on anything."

"You don't need his approval Nanao-chan."

"I know I don't. I gave up striving for it hundreds of years ago. It'd still be nice though."

"Was it your kidou?"

"My hair, actually."

Shunsui laughed. "You did wear it very long back then."

"It got in the way." Said Nanao with a shrug.

"Ever practical Nanao-chan."

They were silent for a few minutes, watching their sleeping charges.

"So what's on the agenda for tomorrow Nanao-chan?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Hmm I'll just have to wait and see then."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"I think they're happy just to sit around and talk for now." Said Shunsui as he joined his second in a corner of the chatter filled hall after breakfast.

Nanao nodded her agreement.

"What are you up to over here anyway?" Asked Shunsui suspiciously.

"Fukutaichou is making up kidou for us taichou."

"Oh she is is she?" Said Shunsui amused. "Ne, just try not to wear her out."

"Yes taichou."

The squads hung around happily in groups for most of the morning. Every so often Nanao would throw one of her group's new inventions out for the room to see.

She'd just filled the room with bubbles and everyone was popping them excitedly when the voice boomed out.

"What is going on in here."

Nanao's face froze in horror and she clapped her hands, disposing of the bubbles immediately and giving everyone a clear view of the Soutaichou.

"Yama-Ji!" Shunsui greeted happily.

"I hope that the person responsible for this childish use of kidou has their licence as a master and will not require trial."

The whole room sucked in a breath.

"I'm responsible Yamamoto-sama." Said Nanao getting to her feet and bowing. "I assure you that I am the only person in this room that has been creating kidou."

"Ise-fukutaichou."

Not a soul breathed.

"I came over to check that you were okay with such a large group of people in a combined space and inform you that Ukitake-taichou would be joining you tomorrow. I did not expect this. What happened to this room?"

"We redecorated Yama-Ji. " Said Shunsui without even attempting to hide his grin.

"Yes I can see that. Ise-fukutaichou have you no control over him?"

"Actually Yamamoto-sama. It was my idea."

Shunsui beamed and a few of the recruits hid sniggers badly.

"I see." Said Yamamoto.

"Y-yamamto-sama fukutaichou just wanted us to have a bit of fun." Said Kimmagi.

"T-there was nothing harmful in it she just wanted to t-take our minds off things."

"A-and we swear she never taught us the release for any of the kidou." Said another recruit nervously.

"Indeed." Said Yamamoto. "Shunsui. Please."

The men left the room and Nanao let out a long breath.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"What is it Shunsui?" Asked Yamamoto.

"You know smirking when you get out of the room doesn't work. Nanao-chan still feels about two inches tall." There was obvious annoyance in Shunsui's voice.

Yamamoto remained silent, he wanted to hear where this was going.

"Nanao-chan basically runs that squad in there and she has them closer than I ever even imagined possible. She's working herself to the bone to keep them fed, well slept, in good health and in high spirits. They're smiling Yama-Ji and right now those are the only two squads in the Goeti thirteen who can. Who cares if we make a bit of a mess? Who cares if we're childish as long as the days that are possibly their last are good ones?!"

"Shunsui."

"I'm not done yet Yama-Ji! You know yesterday Nanao decided to do the comment exercise that you used to do with all your first year history classes back in the academy and she made a lot of people happy. She still has her original sheet. She still treasures it and _you _wrote the most important comment on that sheet because she believes that it is the first and last compliment you've ever given her. And she's right! She's never been anywhere near you without me since her first year and she's never had so much as a well done even though you know she runs the entire eighth division and the paperwork for most of the Goeti thirteen. Be indifferent towards her if you insist upon it but I will _not _allow you to put her down like you did in there in front of two whole squads. The fact that she can even make up kidou like that on the spot just cements her position as the best kidou artist in seretei. I couldn't even dream of being able to do that and neither could you Yama-Ji! You're out of line."

"I'm sorry I upset you so much Shunsui."

"I am not the one in need of your apology. Now what is going on?"

"We've just received word that Aizen and his troops are marching on us again we estimate their arrival at approximately 6.08 am tomorrow. The duty of mobilising all the troops of the Goeti 13 is falling to you and the Ise-fukutaichou as you have already proven your squad to be the most well prepared. The other captains, lieutenants and I will focus our attention directly upon the traitors and the esapada."

"And you trust Nanao-chan to pull something like this off?"

"Shunsui I may not say it often but Ise-fukutaichou is probably the best fukutaichou in the Goeti thirteen. She would be number one candidate for a captain's position if I thought for a moment she would take it. She is not going to leave the eighth division and she is not going to leave you. That much is obvious. Ise-san has never required my praise. She stopped striving for it hundreds of years ago and that trait alone makes her stronger than most of the Goeti thirteen. It's a trait you and Jushiro only learned that day when the three of you faced me down. It's standing on your own two feet. I give praise where praise is required. Not where it is due Shunsui. When it comes to Ise-fukutaichou it is most definitely due.

"So we have until 6.08 to mobilise all thirteen squads?"

"That is correct."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"I have today's activity." Shunsui boomed upon re-entering.

"What are we doing taichou?"

"Ballroom dancing." Sang Shunsui happily.

"Ballroom dancing?"

"Well it's seeming like we're going to have a few parties to attend after all this is over. Besides it's a life skill."

"Don't you need a partner for that?"

"Yare Nanao-chan is a beautiful dancer. Right Nanao-chan?"

"I can dance."

"Excellent! Grab a partner and lets get started!"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Where'd you two learn to dance?"

"Noble families believe dance is a requirement." Said Shunsui simply.

"Fukutaichou?"

"It's a trait I maintain from my human life. The Ise's were a French noble family."

"Really?" Asked Shunsui, interested. She'd never shared that scrap of information.

"Yes. I did some research while I was still in the academy. Francis Ise was the eldest son of the family and was set to inherit the position of family head. His step-brother and step-father went behind his back though and instead of staying in the bloodline all the property went to their family, The Berry family. Francis was shipped to Japan to stay with some distant relatives. He married and had two sons. It's likely that I am the third daughter of the second son."

"I never knew you knew so much."

Nanao shrugged as the danced before splitting up to go and correct posture and steps in the squads.

"Taichou. Can you dance Latin?"

"Naturally." Shunsui replied.

"Ise-fukutaichou."

"No way." Said Nanao sternly.

"But you can." Said the recruit with a grin.

Nanao sighed. "Yes. I can."

"Pleeeeeeeease Ise-san?"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"You're helping taichou?"

"I'm giving Kimmagi a night off Nanao-chan. She needs to be resting. Besides I need to speak to you about what Yama-Ji wanted earlier." Nanao caught the edge in his voice immediately and kicked the kitchen door closed.

"What's going on taichou."

"Aizen is launching another attack tomorrow at approximately 6.08 am. Yama-Ji has put you and I in charge of co-ordinating the squads while the other captains and lieutenants deal with Aizen, Gin, Tosen and the espada."

"The squads as in every squad in the Goeti thirteen?" Said Nanao wearily.

"Yep."

"And you've known since you spoke to Yamamoto-sama?"

"Yes."

"Damnit taichou there are some things that come before fun!" Nanao yelled. "You're telling me you've known for six hours!? We have work to do!" She shouted, a look of pure and utter frustration on her face. Shunsui felt slightly guilty.

"There's no use in upsetting everybody before we have to. If we'd started work earlier on we'd have to deal with a restless squad and we'd have got nothing done. I think we should let them eat dinner and tell them afterwards. That way everyone's had a good meal and we can work while they try to sleep."

Nanao seemed to deflate before his eyes. She ran a hand through her hair tiredly. "Okay… We'll do it your way but damn it taichou you need to tell me these things."

Shunsui nodded. "Lets make dinner Nanao-chan."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Uh-oh."

"What d'you think he's done now?"

"It's probably over that dance."

"That was hot!"

"I think they're the only people in seretei who could make something that hot in full Shinigami uniform."

"Oh come off it they're hot anyway." Another recruit piped up.

"They do seem to have something of a flirtation…" The eighth squad laughed heartily at the observation from the thirteenth division member.

"Gods it's more than a flirtation! Everybody knows that Ise-fukutaichou is head over heels for taichou except taichou. Heck she's all but confirmed it herself!"

"And as illustrated today and yesterday taichou makes no effort to hide his attraction to fukutaichou."

"So… Why aren't they together?" Asked the young recruit Nanao had carried in a few days previous.

"Stubborn. And it's not just fukutaichou either. Taichou knows that if he pushed hard enough he could have her and fukutaichou deals with his daily declarations of love. They like things the way they are."

"But they'd be so perfect!"

"Ah but that's the beauty of Shunsui-san and Nanao-san. So different yet they share a common fear."

There were multiple gasps. "Taichou!" Cried a number of members of the thirteenth division. Ukitake smiled and settled himself among the ranks.

"What are they afraid of Ukitake-taichou?"

"Change."

"Change?"

"They're creatures of habit, both of them all you need to do is look at their history to see it. Do you want my opinion?"

Every recruit nodded.

"They've fallen so deep that they're secure just the way they are."

"What's that mean?"

"Men!" Said Kimmagi, shaking her head at the clueless recruit. She sighed. "It means that for all his womanising taichou's always going to come back to fukutaichou and she knows it. Everybody in seretei _knows_ that. They've dug themselves into a happy little rut right where they are."

"Precisely. Now what brought on this conversation?"

"Taichou and fukutaichou were teaching us ballroom dancing earlier."

"We made them dance Latin."

"It was HOT!"

Juushiro laughed good naturedly. "Where have they gotten off to?"

"Kitchen."

"Definitely fighting." A recruit confirmed as Juushiro glanced at the closed door.

"We know enough to know fukutaichou is furious about something."

Ukitake was pretty sure he knew what it was.

"Taichou'll butter her up again somehow."

The door to the kitchen opened, interrupting their conversation.

"What are we discussing?" Asked Shunsui with a grin that clearly said he had a fair idea.

"Nothing important Shunsui. I'm just greeting the squads."

"Juu!" Shunsui sang happily. "Dinners up everyone." He directed to the squads.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"The captain commander said not to expect you until tomorrow Ukitake-san." Nanao spoke during dinner.

"Well with things happening the way they are I discharged myself against medical advice." He replied quietly.

"I bet Retsu-san loved that."

"She wasn't impressed, no. I've been forbidden from fighting but I figured I can hold down base and maybe be of some use…"

"Nanao-chan and I were discussing it while making dinner that'd be very helpful." Shunsui replied in a low voice.

"We intend on telling them after dinner." Nanao added quietly.

Ukitake nodded. "We'll discuss it then."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Chapter two! Wow it was a long one! For anyone who is even the slightest bit interested the Berry family really were a powerful noble family in France back in the 15****th**** centaury. Just a piece of useless information for you…. Oh! And the comment exercise actually does exist. My own class did it in history as first years. Lol!**

**Review!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Three!

The atmosphere in the mess hall was tense but mercifully quiet. It was coming up on two am and the recruits slept uneasily. In the right hand corner to the back of the room a map of seretei was pinned to the wall lit dimly by a number of Nanao's cream splodges which surrounded it. Also on the wall were a number of large sheets of paper covered in Nanao's perfect script and Shunsui's surprisingly elegant scrawl. The man in question was currently standing with his back to the room facing the map and obviously thinking deeply. His other half was out- They definitely were not the only Captain and lieutenant group awake tonight- though they weren't directly involved all the other captains needed to know exactly what was happening with their squad. The weather had taken a turn and seretei was being pelted by a blizzard. It was making their job all the more difficult.

Ukitake was watching his friend from the other side of the room. The sickly man had willingly taken on the job of keeping people calm leaving the duo to work. He'd listened originally but had given up. He'd finally been witness to why exactly Shunsui and Nanao were partners. They were amazing. There was simply no other way of putting it. Yamamoto definitely had his head screwed on in appointing the eighths heads to this particular job. Ukitake had had no idea they were such strategists! It was phenomenal… and together… there were just no words to describe it… it was like they were on a wave length just for them.

Ukitake had realised that people were probably wrong for thanking kidou for squad eight's survival. It was a key factor but a part of a much bigger strategy of Nanao's which she had been quick to explain to both men. The look in Shunsui's eyes… He had obviously never known of Nanao's talent… So full of admiration and excitement. He knew that it was something they could share. Ukitake doubted he'd ever seen anybody look at another human being with such pure love.

And that's what it was. A love so pure that they almost glowed, a love still innocent yet having survived so much. Surviving so much.

Ukitake had separated himself. There was no way he was ever going to follow what they were doing and he contented himself in keeping the squad as calm as possible. It had become obvious that the recruits were drawn to their heads in the time of trouble. As much as it hurt him to Ukitake knew that Shunsui and Nanao needed the space to work and kept the recruits away. It was becoming clearer and clearer that Nanao and Shunsui truly were the parents of the recruits of the eighth division.

Ukitake glanced at the door as Nanao entered in a flurry of snow, her cheeks and nose pink with the cold and shivering violently. He watched as she shook the snow off her and cast a sad glance over the group. It was killing her to know they needed her and she just didn't have the time to help. He watched as she bent down beside Kimmagi, pulling the extra blanket over the sleeping woman before sweeping across the room to Shunsui. He watched as she offered a thought and Shunsui lit up, his mind running at a hundred miles an hour as he scribbled he paused and Nanao took over from where his thoughts had left him before marking a squad position on the map. Shunsui nodded in agreement.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"That should work." Nanao agreed with a nod. "I think we need to concentrate the third. Kira-fukutaichou has focused on group work since Ichimaru left."

"Hmm." Shunsui agreed. "It's how he held the squad together with all their troubles. Smarter than he looks, Kira-Izuru. I think we should split them in two and send them to the north and south fringes to monitor the nearest districts."

"You want to keep them as far away from Ichimaru as possible."

"Precisely. If we can spare the fifth I'd be happier to do the same with them."

"We can't spare them both and I think the third are in a better state mentally…"

"So we send the fifth to the fringes and the third… To protect the first division."

"I'm sure there's plenty there Aizen would love to get his hands on."

"My thoughts exactly-. Nanao-chan you're shivering. You shouldn't be out there without at least your Haori!" Shunsui scolded suddenly.

"I'm fine sir." She waved it off.

"You'll catch a cold Nanao-chan. We could really do with having you well for this battle." Before she could protest Shunsui had placed his pink haori around her shoulders. "Arms through." He ordered.

"Sir I'll ruin it. Look the hem is dragging and I'm bound to burn the sleeves with kidou." She held up her concealed hands to emphasise her point.

"I can get a new haori Nanao-chan. I can't get a new Nanao-chan though. Don't make me order you Nanao-chan you know I don't like it."

Nanao sighed, rolling up her sleeves until her hands were usable. Privately she didn't really want to take it off. She had always adored silk and it was warm and smelled of Shunsui. Her taichou had worn this garment since before she had ever met him and a small part of her was touched that he'd give it up for her. She'd figured he'd sooner give up his captain's jacket than the piece of silk.

Shunsui smiled. Truth be told he'd always had a bit of a fantasy of Nanao wearing his "pink monstrosity" as she so lovingly dubbed it. He wasn't disappointed, she looked adorable, dwarfed by the fabric. The small smile that turned her lips up made his heart soar, he knew that somewhere deep down Nanao had always had a slight curiosity about it.

"Sir. I have a theory…"

"Lets hear it Nanao-chan."

"Well it's stupid, it's just a theory I have no concrete evidence but… I think the focus of the problems are going to actually be division barracks three, five and nine."

"You think they left something? Maybe an access route?"

"Not necessarily… Maybe. I think if he had there would have been far better times to attack us if that were the case though. If he had attacked during the trouble with the noble family we'd all be dead. That would've been the obvious time. If theres one thing we know about Aizen it's that he's logical and prepares meticulously. I just don't think he's going to pick a random place in the court to attack. He want perfection."

"You're right Nanao-chan. The third, fifth and ninth barracks are still almost fully intact. Where better to attack than the best known areas. He probably figures we're going to leave squads to defend their own divisions as well…" Shunsui eyed her suddenly. "You've been working with this scenario in mind all night haven't you?"

"Yes sir."

"Have I told you that I love you today Nanao-chan?"

She shot him a half hearted glare. "Not today taichou but this is the fourth time in twenty four hours." She said with a tired sigh.

"Really Nanao-chan. You amaze me." He said seriously, meeting her eyes.

The moment was interrupted as Yamamoto entered the hall.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Yamamoto nodded as the pair finished. Ukitake had joined them too, listening intently.

"That's amazing." Said Ukitake, awed.

"I take it you have discovered the reason why I appointed you to this job. Will you remain behind to man the base?"

"No. We're leaving that to Ukitake-taichou and ninth seat Kimmagi."

"Why the ninth seat?"

"She's pregnant. Sir." Nanao's voice dared him to comment on a woman's place.

"Five months along with twins isn't it wonderful sir? We get to be grandparents!" Said Shunsui happily.

Ukitake had to hide a smile at Shunsui's purposeful attempt to wind up the head captain. He idly wondered what their mentor had done this time. When Nanao's usual scandalised reprimand didn't come he deduced that it had to have something to do with her.

"I have not received the paperwork."

"I filled out and signed the paperwork, had taichou co-sign it and delivered it to the fourth division myself sir. At that point a memo was sent to the first division from the fourth which I co-signed with Unohana taichou. I believe it is your fourth seat which handles such paperwork sir." Her tone was one of complete respect and pleasant but it was obvious that she was not happy about something.

"I will check it up Ise-fukutaichou."

"Do." Said Nanao coolly.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The pair had decided not long after Yamamoto left that there was no more they could do. They hadn't slept though. They had forced Ukitake to and had stayed up just…talking. Not about anything in particular and definitely not about the war.

It was…nice and it soothed Shunsui to know that her favourite colour was yellow and her favourite scent was cinnamon. He was under no illusions. They were both going to be in the thick of it in a few hours and he wanted to know these seemingly worthless things… just in case.

Nanao sighed softly into his chest. She'd curled into his side when they'd settled down with just a little prod from Shunsui. She fit so perfectly…

"I should make breakfast. They aren't going to eat much but I'd like them to take something." She pulled herself into a seated position.

Shunsui nodded from his position. "Would you like a hand?"

"No, I'll be fine sir."

"Okay Nanao-chan."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Pink is a good colour on you fukutaichou." Said Kimmagi as they nibbled on their breakfast, nobody truly hungry…

"Personally I've never been a fan."

"Taichou is."

Nanao glared at the younger woman but was actually happy that she could joke at this point.

"He's wanted to see me in it for hundreds of years I figured I might as well indulge him in case…"

Kimmagi smiled, showing her understanding.

"You're going to be split up during the battle."

"We decided the best way to do it was to station us on opposite sides of Seretei. That way we can physically monitor all the squads under our control." Kimmagi nodded.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" She asked sympathetically.

Nanao shook her head. "It was after four before we finished up the preparations. There was no point."

Kimmagi glanced at the clock.

5.47 am.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The alarm sounded at 6 am, calling all Shinigami to their positions in wait of attack. The air was thick with tension and after situating their own squad and the thirteenth they flash stepped across seretei. They paused at the junction between their designated routes. Shunsui grasped her in a tight hug.

"Make sure I see you later Nanao-chan."

"I will taichou." They separated but Nanao grasped his wrist suddenly. "Don't die sir." She said quietly. "I'm not sure I could take that."

"I'll see you later Nanao-chan." He placed a kiss on her forehead and as one the disappeared in opposite directions.

"It was six am the following morning when it happened.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Nanao had been right. The attacks had been focused on the three divisions that once belonged to the traitors with the captain's battle occurring on the hill. Shunsui was currently in the ninth and sparring furiously with an espada. Apparently Aizen had discovered who the strategists behind seretei's defence were and had ordered them terminated. Shunsui only hoped Nanao was alright. She was currently in the third and he had no contact with her besides messages passed via Ukitake and Kimmagi in the base. They'd been fighting non stop for 24 hours… She had to be tiring just as he was.

He couldn't say he was surprised when the espada spied an opening, his sword work was getting sloppy and this espada had obviously come fresh into the battle to fight him. He wasn't going to block the attack, he knew it, and watched as it came down on him as if in slow motion.

Suddenly he felt a searing heat in his pocket and a barrier of pure gold appeared before him. The esapada screamed as his Zampaktou made contact with it and vibrations rattled the earth around them. A slow grin spread across Shunsui's face as he took out the Arranacar in two quick movements. He inspected the barrier around him in awe before it dissolved. Protective kidou number one hundred. Nanao-chan was the only person in seretei who could cast it effectively. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the familiar hair clip. She must have slipped it into his pocket the previous morning.

"Shunsui! What happened? We just felt Nanao-san's reiatsu flair right beside you." Came Juu's frantic voice in his ear.

"It's okay Juu. She planted a protection amulet on me she's still in third."

He heard his friend expel a long breath and ask Kimmagi to get in contact with Nanao.

"You won't get her Juu she's probably fighting. Aizen's caught on to who we are."

"He's what!" Kimmagi yelled.

"Listen Juu, when you do get a hold of her tell her I said thanks. She just saved my life."

"Will do Shun. There's just been a massive increase in reiatsu in the fifth's training grounds. It looks like menos."

"I'm on my way Juu."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It was eight o clock that evening when the signal of victory finally rose in seretei. The end of the winter war.

The court was chaos.

Nanao knew where her first port of call was. She was returning to the eighth division mess hall. Before leaving she had ordered all eighth and thirteenth division members who were either uninjured or not seriously injured to return there instead of the fourth division to ease the pressure. She probably had a lot of healing awaiting her.

As she had expected the hall was madness. Members of the eighth and thirteenth ploughed around along with members of every other squad in the Goeti 13 from what Nanao could see. The mess hall had become something of a safe zone during the battle. Everyone knew that if anyone's barrier kidou would hold in was Nanao's. Her heart lifted slightly to see so many people in the hall. So many still alive and without serious injury. As much as she was delighted she knew she had to put some order on things.

"Listen up!" She yelled. Though she wasn't that loud silence fell immediately.

"Fukutaichou!"

"You're okay!"

"Where's taichou?"

"He's probably working on recovery. Right now I need everybody to listen to me."

"Yes m'am!"

"Okay. I want you to organise yourselves as best you can in your divisions to facilitate both healing and counting. Do NOT move anybody with an injury that could be anyway serious."

"Yes M'am!"

"Nanao-san. Are you okay?"

Nanao turned to the owner of the voice and offered Ukitake a tired smile. "I'll be fine Ukitake-san." She turned to the group. "I need the help of all uninjured kidou competent recruits. Lets try and set some order on this place."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A half an hour later Nanao had some semblance of order on the huge group. By the fifth seats count there were around five hundred people present. Nanao and a few other recruits, mostly from the eighth were making rounds, healing all that required it. They had also healed any fourth division recruits with minor injuries and they were helping a great deal.

A huge amount of the recruits had passed out from sheer exhaustion. Nanao envied them. Her weary body would like nothing more than to pass out and forget everything at that point but she didn't have the luxury of such actions. So she kept going, and pushing her limits.

Ukitake watched her with pure respect. Her ability to walk into a room of five hundred people and simply take charge was astounding. She was short, thin and very badly battered, dressed in the familiar tattered pink haori that only served to dwarf her further but never once was her position questioned. She gave off an air of power and security that calmed the horrified group. Her voice allowed for no arguments and her kidou cast a calming affect.

Ukitake was worried about her though. He knew through his and Kimmagi-san's coordinating that she had not gotten off lightly during that battle, not at all. He wanted her to rest but he knew that wasn't going to happen. Not before she was one hundred percent certain that everyone was stable and even more importantly that Shunsui was alive. She was putting on a brave face for the group's sake but couldn't fool him.

Nanao was sending the first communication butterfly to the fourth division to confirm numbers when the door flung open. She glanced up at Shunsui but kept speaking calmly to the butterfly as he approached. He waited by her side for her to finish. Nanao sent the butterfly a minute later and a split second later she found herself in Shunsui's arms.

"Nanao." He breathed.

Nanao felt her legs give out from under her.

"Nanao-chan?" He said worriedly.

"I'm so glad you're okay Taichou." She whispered.

"Nanao… what's wrong?"

"I have a deep laceration on my abdomen and I've lost too much blood. Your Haori is hiding it. My power level is at about 16 percent… Don't scare them any more than they already are Taichou." She whispered.

"Nanao-chan!" He scolded. He shook his head. "Lets go outside." He shot Juushiro a look, informing him of what was happening. The white haired captain nodded.

Once outside the barracks Shunsui scooped her up.

"Sir!"

"We are going to the fourth Nanao-chan."

"But-"

"Nanao-chan you've done enough." He said sternly.

The flash stepped across seretei.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Kyoraku-taichou."

Shunsui looked up at the motherly taichou of the healing division. When Shunsui had brought her in Unohana had treated Nanao herself. Nanao-chan had taken a lot of the pressure off the fourth by organising the safe zone and Unohana knew very well how draining kidou truly was. She had felt it her personal duty.

"Unohana-taichou." Said Shunsui.

"She's stable. Ise-san took quite a battering during that battle. I've healed up all her wounds but there isn't much I can do for bruising which is quite extensive on her right thigh and shoulder. Like most the captains she has serious snow bruising on her hands and face. The palms of her hands are torn from the sheer amount of kidou she expelled."

"Oh gods…"

"It isn't something you should worry about Kyoraku taichou. It's quite common. She flashed her own palms to show old scarring and calluses as well as some new wounds. Ise-san's hands are quite similar it's an injury she'd receive on quite a regular basis. Most kidou masters are female so it's not something that's talked about. It isn't very pretty. Her own reiatsu will have them healed up in a couple of hours. As for the wound she told you about it was one of the worst. It never pierced any organs or major blood vessels, she would've known that. She left it just a little too long."

"What about her powers?"

"Simple exhaustion Kyoraku-taichou. I'm treating quite a number of captains for the same problem. She'll sleep it off. The trouble only comes when a soul reapers powers hit zero."

"What happens then?"

"It is unlikely that they will ever be regained. Zaraki taichou currently finds himself in that situation. He's critical. I suggest that you go and rest yourself Kyoraku-taichou. The whole of seretei know who the real masterminds behind the battle were and your own and Ise-san's account will probably be required tomorrow. Ise-san should probably wake around five pm."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Shunsui how is she?" Asked Juushiro.

The remainder of the eighth division watched with baited breath.

"She lost a lot of blood and exhausted her powers to sixteen percent. She'll be fine in the morning."

"Taichou we tried to check her we swear."

"She wouldn't stay still long enough."

"We're sorry."

"She wouldn't stand still because she couldn't. She'd worn her body out physically and was using reiatsu to power it. One of the characteristics is an inability to stand still."

"I-I didn't even know that was possible."

"It's an ability only a kidou master can control and it isn't recommended. It isn't something that's taught. Retsu was running similarly." He directed to Juushiro.

"Everyone needs to get some sleep." Ukitake piped up.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Nanao and Shunsui stood among the ranks of the remaining captain's and lieutenants the following night. The group was far from it's usual regal sight. Most were still dressed in tattered uniforms and everyone looked haggard. The fukutaichous from divisions one, two, five and seven had all lost their lives in the final battle along with Maiyuri-taichou and Kenpachi who had passed away early that morning.

True to her usual self Nanao had woken four hours earlier than expected with an almost full power ranking but an exhausted physical body. She'd insisted on helping in the mass clean up that had begun and was responsible for putting order back on the devastated courts. Everybody was happy to defer to her, even Yamamoto, and she soon had the official figures totted up and all squads back in their own barracks.

"There is still the matter of the four missing espada." Byakuya spoke up.

"We're missing espada?" Said Shunsui.

"Yes. The third, fourth, and two of their fractions." Yamamoto confirmed.

"The third and hers are dead Yama-Ji. I took them out myself. Well.. With a little help from Nanao-chan."

"What!" Yelled the group.

"I can confirm the deaths of the fourth and his Yamamoto-Soutaichou. They attacked me about twenty four hours into the battle." Nanao spoke up meekly. Shunsui beamed at her while the rest of the captain's gaped.

"You killed an espada?!"

Nanao simply nodded.

"I don't understand. Why did Aizen send two of his top out of their way to get you two?" Said Hitsugaya.

"He learned that Kyoraku-taichou and Ise-fukutaichou were the coordinators and attempted to terminate them from that point onwards." Ukitake answered.

"Kyoraku-taichou you said you had Ise-fuku-taichou's help." Yamamoto prompted. "You were meant to be on opposite sides of seretei."

"We were sir. Nanao-chan slipped a protective amulet into my pocket before the battle. It activated when my life was threatened."

Shunsui dug into his pocket and removed the familiar clip.

"That's impressive." Said Hitsugaya. "It worked?"

"It was strong enough to stop the third in her tracks." Said Shunsui simply.

There were a few murmurs of respect and amazement.

"What was the total figure dead Ise-fukutaichou?" Yamamoto interrupted.

"Five hundred and thirteen people died Sir but no squad is without members. A further seven hundred were injured in some way. There were 1705 people in seretei before this all started."

"So you're telling us only two hundred people died in the final battle?"

"That is correct."

"That's amazing. How did you do it?"

Nanao and Shunsui shared a small smile.

"Teamwork."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It was late when Shunsui and Nanao returned to the mess hall. There wasn't a sound in the room. The recruits slept peacefully in the moonlight and the dim glow from the walls. The mess hall was an altogether less scary place without the threat of violence hanging over Seretei, Nanao decided, though the obvious drop in numbers still caused a sharp pain in her chest.

The pair carefully stepped over the sleeping bodies until they found an open spot near the centre of the squad. Kimmagi gave them a tearful smile as they settled carefully into the spot. Nanao grasped the younger woman's hand tight. Offering the comfort that she knew wasn't enough. Shunsui settled behind his second, spooning her and wrapping an arm around her waist. She felt him burry his face in her hair but couldn't bring herself to fight. She sighed.

Comfort was something they all needed right then. But one way or another they were going to get through this. Things could only get better from there…

Nanao dropped off to sleep on the thought.

Comforted.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Chapter threeeeeeeeeee and the last of this short story. Just the epilouge left!

Review!! XD

Becca


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**__ Last chapter guys. Enjoy! Wahh! Stupid ff is messing with my documents again! Sorry to anyone who suffered through the underlined version of this chapter. All fixed now I think..._

**6 Months Later…**

Shunsui Kyoraku looked over his squad fondly. It was breakfast time at the zoo and true to their character the squad was in high spirits.

Some things never change. He thought with a chuckle.

But then again some things do.

Over the past six months Seretei had worked hard on putting the devastated court back together again. The squad had remained in the mess hall for the month after the battle before the dorms were finally repaired. Now though the city seemed to sparkle with cleanliness. A new start.

It seemed the eighth division was taking it that way too. They truly were closer than ever. Of course Nothing was perfect. Thirty seven people from the eighth squad had lost their lives and the gaping hole was still keenly felt among the recruits. But they made the best of it and refused to mope.

The hall was still a mess of colour. Yamamoto had wanted it re-painted and to everyone's amusement and Shunsui's delight it was Nanao who had put her foot down stating simply that the hall would stay _exactly_ as it was. She'd only had to reach for her glasses to have the 'request' granted. Shunsui still chuckled at the memory.

Nanao hadn't returned to her normal persona much to everyone's delight choosing instead to remain exactly as she was. Of course she still kept them all in line, particularly Shunsui but at the same time she wasn't against using a game of tag to practice shunpo… Shunsui was pretty sure she was happier than she'd ever been. He definitely was.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Nanao entered the mess hall and smiled in greeting to a few recruits. She stopped to chat to Kimmagi-san. The woman was doing a lot better. The seventh seat had passed away after a month in a comatose state and her life had seemed to fall apart. It was with the help of the whole eighth squad and of course their friends from the thirteenth that she'd gotten back on her feet. The birth of her beautiful two month old baby girls Yuki and Mio had cemented her life once more and the girls had come as a symbol of hope for the entire division. Through the whole process Nanao had become very close to the woman.

It had been Nanao that had argued her case against the central forty six when they wanted to force her retirement after the girls births. She had rallied the support of every woman in seretei and most of the men and in the end had caused such a fuss that they'd eventually won.

Of course there were conditions. Kimmagi had lost her seat and was not allowed to participate in battle but she hadn't let it bother her. The squad worked together to ensure that the girls were well taken care of only strengthening the familial bond. Those baby girls were never going to feel unloved. Nanao complained regularly that they were spoiled rotten.

Of course Nanao's complaints only served to cause Shunsui, the main culprit, to spoil them more.

It was the newest running joke in the division.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kimmagi smiled fondly as Nanao said her goodbyes to the group at their table and headed of in search of her captain and the two little girls. Of all the people in the squad Taichou and fukutaichou were taking the biggest part in her daughters lives and she wouldn't want it any other way.

So much had changed… The squad had gained a new title. Well, unofficially anyway. There had been so many arguments over their official name that it hadn't been changed. They were now the eighth, the kidou division, and head of strategics and planning all in one. The squad was thriving under their newly acknowledged importance.

Nanao had reached Shunsui now and had taken one of the two girls off him. Even as Kimmagi watched Nanao smacked her captain over his unoccupied hand. Shunsui just grinned, telling Kimmagi that he'd probably said something to deserve it. She chuckled.

No. That definitely hadn't changed. Shunsui-Kyoraku and Ise-Nanao were still the happiest non-couple in seretei. They still argued like cat and dog. He still drank. She still hit him with her trusty fan. And they were _still_ the most successful team.

Things were just as they should be.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Shunsui smiled winningly at the woman by his side who scowled but still blushed beautifully. He idly wondered what she'd do to him if he were to kiss her like he had last night in front of the whole squad.

One look at Nanao told him that she knew exactly what he was thinking and that the results of said action would be dire.

Shunsui grinned. It didn't really matter, they had plenty of time to tell everyone. Anyway, he was kind of enjoying the secret.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: **_Shock and horror I've actually finished a multi-chap fic! Yeah so it was kind of short but I still like it… What do you guys think? This little epilogue is a lot shorter than I originally planned but I think it wraps things up nicely. I couldn't bare to end this fic without getting them together, especially since most of the Shunsui/Nanao supporters are probably out for my blood after "Truth hurts"_

_Review_

_Slán go foill_

_Becca _


End file.
